


Love and Consequences

by dianesmalone



Category: Cheers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianesmalone/pseuds/dianesmalone
Summary: Sam and Diane get into an argument and she decides to pack a bag and go to the cape for a weekend to have some time to herself. This is also set in the later years assuming they are married and Diane stayed.





	Love and Consequences

“Two vodka rocks” Diane demands as she nearly slams her tray down on the bar. Her face was very stern and full of annoyance.

Sam turns to her, “oh I’m sorry did you say something?” He asks sarcastically. 

Woody then places two vodka rocks on Diane’s tray and she storms away. “Not to stick my nose into your business Sam... but are you and Miss Chambers doin’ okay?” Woody questions. 

The bar owner shakes his head “she’s just mad at me for no reason!” He announces to the whole room. 

“Oh did you hear that?” Diane reiterates, turning back toward her customers. “It sounded like my husband but that’s not possible. Because he’s dead to me!” She raises her voice in return making sure he heard every word. 

Sam goes over toward the edge of the bar, swiftly jumps over it, and walks over toward his wife. He stands in front of her and looks into her rage filled eyes. “Let’s you and me go have a chat” he demands. 

Diane shakes her head and turns away, “I’m not chatting with you Sam. In fact, I’m not even going to stick around. I’m taking off for the rest of the night” she replies and walks away.

The blonde sets down her tray, removes her apron, and puts it aside as well. She then reaches over the bar and grabs her purse, turning back toward where Sam was standing when she had it. 

Diane doesn’t bother to give him a second look she was too irked by his presence. She walks over to the door and out without another word. 

It takes Diane about an hour and twenty minutes to pack a couple bags and drive over to the Cape. She did not want to be at home when he got there, even nearly an hour and a half later she was still fuming. Though in her angry state she did leave him a note saying that she was going to the cape so he knew she hadn’t left him or anything of the sort. 

Diane sits at the table in her room and sighs. Why did Sam have to be so irritating sometimes? And god he was so stubborn when it came to listening to what she was saying. 

She had to admit, she felt bad for causing a scene at Cheers. Now that they were married they usually fought at home but what he had done was too much for her. That squabble earlier was just the tip of the iceberg and she knew there was more to come. 

However, Diane was hoping that it would be a few days from now. Maybe some time alone at the Cape would allow her to diffuse and the fight wouldn’t be as brutal. Knowing Sam though, that probably wouldn’t happen. In the back of her mind she knew he’d be here within the next hour or so. He wasn’t going to let this one go. 

She was right. About an hour later Sam knocks on the door of room number twelve and waits for her to open up. His annoyance was only growing as time passed. It was always something, he was always doing something wrong. 

Diane opens the door to her room and huffs, “I see you found my note” she grumbles and walks away from the door. 

He steps into the room and shuts the door behind him. “Yeah. I think it was pretty ridiculous of you to walk out like that and run off to here” Sam points out. 

Diane raises her brows, “oh do you?” She begins, her hands coming to her hips. “You wanna know what I think is ridiculous? You holding on to the numbers of other women! It’s like you’re waiting for the moment our marriage fails and you’re going to call up one of those girls!” 

Sam shakes his head and scrunches up his face, “come on Diane, I’ve told you time and time again that the book means nothing!” He argues. 

“Why are you keeping it then?! Why on earth would you keep a book full of all the women’s numbers who you’ve slept with when you’re married?!” Diane demands.

“Because it took me years to get those numbers! I can’t just throw them all away! That’s hard work!” He shouts. 

The blonde looks at him, unsure of what to even think. How could he not see what was wrong with his actions? This wasn’t the first time they had fought over this book and she knew it wouldn’t be the last. It hurt knowing he kept it around like he was expecting the two of them to divorce.

“You know, Sam. I thought that you had grown. I finally believed that maybe, just maybe, this relationship could work. But you know what? I’m not even sure of that anymore. I can’t even be sure if you love me.”

Diane then pushes past him and heads for the door, not knowing where she was going to go. All Diane knew was that she needed to be as far away from Sam as possible. 

“You’re... that’s... crazy Diane!” He blurts out as she’s about to leave. 

She feels a tug at her heart, her anger was fading into sadness. Diane turns back to her husband “that’s what I am to you aren’t I? Crazy? Because you can’t take the blame for your actions? I’m crazy for loving you that’s for sure.”

She turns back and swiftly walks away from the room. Her eyes were already starting to well with tears but she fights them back and keeps her head held high as she continues to walk away. 

Sam steps out of room twelve and down the steps, it had only been a couple minutes since Diane had left him there. Though her words hurt, she wasn’t wrong. He knew he had resorted to calling her crazy more than once. He was only taking steps backwards in the progress he had made since the very start of their relationship. 

As Sam comes outside he notices Diane standing out near the beach. She was holding onto herself, shivering as the wind whipped all around.

Sam felt awful for letting things escalate this far between them. Ever since they got married their fights hadn’t been this bad. He couldn’t remember the last time they fought like this. 

The brunette comes up behind his wife and slides his jacket around her shoulders to stop her shivering. Sam then steps out beside her and doesn’t say anything for a moment. “I’m sorry” he quietly admits. 

Diane holds on to the edges of Sam’s jacket, still slightly shivering from the cold. There were tears still streaming down her now reddened cheeks. She doesn’t say anything in return and continues to stare off at the water. 

When no response comes Sam carries on, knowing he would have to do more than just say sorry apologize to her. ”I should’ve thrown out the book when we got engaged. I shouldn’t have called you crazy either. That was wrong and immature. I’m really sorry for both... and I know you think I don’t love you but it’s not true.

“You’re my girl. You’re the only person who understands me and that in itself is difficult. Truth is... I am afraid of losing you. You’re the only person I’ve ever let my walls down for, not even coach knew me as well as you do. It scares the hell out of me that one day you’re going to wake up and realize you made a mistake. I know it won’t happen... I’ll burn the book when we get home.”

Now Sam was rambling on like she usually did. He felt really stupid for acting as he did. He knew he deserved all of her anger and whatever else she threw at him. It was unfair to treat her like this. 

When he falls silent again, the two stand there quietly side by side. It felt like a lifetime of standing in silence but that soon breaks as she takes his hand into her own. “I forgive you” Diane whispers.

Even though she was still hurt by how he had treated her, she knew she wouldn’t be able to stay mad at him. It had only been a few hours or so and she already missed his warm hugs and kisses. Diane still loved Sam even when he was an asshole. 

Sometimes she wished she didn’t but she knew him better than the average person. Deep down he wasn’t an asshole, Sam was a sweetheart. Diane knew he loved her and that he was afraid of losing her. It helped knowing that he was planning to get rid of the book now. 

Diane turns to him and suddenly pulls Sam into a hug, pressing her body right up against his. She couldn’t stand it any longer, she needed his embrace. 

Taken back, Sam raises his brows when she suddenly hugs him. That quickly fades as she holds him and presses her face against his chest. He brings his arms around her torso, holding her as close as possible. 

Silence fills the air around them again but this silence was comforting. Diane takes it in as listens to his heart thump against his chest. That made her feel calm, more secure that they were okay.

After a few more moments of taking in the embrace, the blonde pulls herself back a little. His arms were still tight around her which was more than fine with her. 

As they come face to face, Sam notices the tears on her cheeks. He could feel a sharp pain in his chest from seeing Diane’s tears. He hated it when she cried and even more when he was the cause. His hand comes up from where his arms were resting on her waist and he wipes the tears. 

She keeps one arm around his torso as she brings a hand to his cheek, “promise me that you’ll get rid of it?”

Sam nods as his arm coming back around her, “of course.. I have no need for it anymore. I have all that I could want right here” Sam assures. 

Diane smiles a tiny bit for the first time today. It felt good to do so. “Good, because you’re stuck with me for the rest of eternity Sam Malone” she teases slightly. 

That makes him break out into a smile too, “forever doesn’t sound so bad with you” he murmurs in return as he leans and presses a soft kiss to her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> A short one for once haha. I hope you all enjoyed this! Kudos/reviews always welcome!


End file.
